Underworld
by Karin Ochibi-chan
Summary: AU Amongst humans, an underworld society for dark creatures exist secrectly. Each species attends a specific school never co-mingling with another. This order has been around for hundreds of years, until, that is, a lone magician came along. Sakunocentric


Karin: Hiya PoT fans

**Karin: Hiya PoT fans! Here's my first Prince of Tennis fanfiction! **_**(clapping in the background) **_

**Ryoma: Crud, I was hoping my anime wouldn't be forced to endure your mindless stupidity. **

**Karin: Oh hush! It's not wise to be mean to the author! Espeically if that author can easily kill you off in the story. **

**Ryoma: Nice try. Like the fangirls would let you survive to make that stunt**

**Karin: **_**(shudders) **_**scary way to go. **

**Title: **Underworld

**Rating: **Teen

**Genres: **Fantasy/Supernatural/Drama/Romance/Suspense

**Parings: **I'm planning on making multi pairings with Sakuno, but be sure that _**RyoSaku**_ is one of the pairings that will definitely be in this fic.

**Summary: **AU. In the midst of busybody human society, there are creatures that lurk under it. Dark creatures shielded from society attending schools specifically designed for designated species. After the hundreds of years of these schools existing, not once have they made contact with one another; a steady co-existence, but that will all change… and it was all because of a little magician named Ryuuzaki Sakuno that started it all.

**Disclaimer: **No owning of Prince of Tennis.

* * *

**Underworld**

**Prologue**

**The Beginning**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Since the beginning of time, before the Industrial Revolution; before the Trojan War; before the Renaissance; before the Pyramids of Egypt, there was the existence of creatures not originated from man. Spawns of Gods and the Realm of Death, they roam the earth with the appearance of humans, but with the souls of gods. Naturally, the humans feared these creatures and created a mass genocide against them.

This bloody war seemed like it would never cease. Each side lost many casualties—friends, family, wives, husbands, sons, daughters—the suffering was endless. These were known as The Dark Ages.

Finally, they had come to an agreement—these creatures and men. They would peacefully co-exist with one another. No prejudice or persecution. The treaty still existed to this very day.

Eventually, the humans forgot about their existence from thousands of years ago and made it into mythical folklore. Now in the present day, these dark creatures walk amongst us keeping their existence a lie, a ruse. An underworld society separate from man.

Tired of the constant lie, however, the spawns have established schools where their specific kind can learn and be shadowed from the likes of human society. To allow their kind to move freely like the humans themselves do in normal everyday society. It was only on their specific school campus where they could mingle amongst their own kind without having to be discreet. Despite the depressing fact that they couldn't really be free in the human world, these dark beings adapted to the lifestyle.

Each school was established for a specific species as to prevent co-mingling and civil war what whilst the many rivalries between them. In the hundreds of years these educational institutions existed, they developed a special adaptation for their protection of secrecy. Blood tablets for creatures such as vampires and lycans to prevent an attack on an unfortunate human and risking exposure. Exorcisms of evil spirits to satisfy demons as to not have them stealing a soul from the living.

This co-existence has lasted centuries. It has protected the dark creatures and the humans from a second great war. It has protected the dark creatures from having civil wars with other dark species. In this human ruled world apart from their underworld society, they hide their dark mysterious existence. It has always been that way and it will continue this way for all eternity.

And yet, the fates seem to have other plans for this line of living. For even in the shadows of all these dark beings, there is a shine of light that will alter the path of this steady underworld society.

And that light comes in the form of a little magician…

* * *

**Karin: okay, there's a little of the background. Like it? Don't like it? Next chapter is where Sakuno appears. Yay! **

**Ryoma: Psst! Don't review her or else she'll update**

**Karin: Eh? What do you mean you don't want me to update you little--! **

**Ryoma; In my defense, you're shorter than me**

**Karin: **_**(teary eyed)**_** …Just shut up! **

**Next time—The Encounter: **

Ryuuzaki Sakuno must meet with her grandmother in order for her to secure her application to her new school. All it took was one train ride to endure loud mouthing and disrespectful teens and a mysterious arrogant boy to make her entire trip to go bonkers!

**See ya next time! **


End file.
